The Scrivello Family Christmases
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. A few Christmas tales of the Scrivello family. T for safety, pretty much. Orin/OC pairing.


**In this, we're going to see younger Ronny Scrivello and maybe younger Orin in a flashback. Actually, sure. Why not?**

 **A/N: I wasn't planning on getting back into LSOH any time soon, but hey, I couldn't decide which fandom to do for Christmas, so I decided to do my current ones. Rated T for slight nudity and …implied adult content. I only own Sarah, Krystal and Ronny. In this, Krystal is 6 and Ronny is 3.**

* * *

 **Sweet Smiles Warm the Heart**

As a young boy, Orin received the typical things a child would want for Christmas: a bike, a football, a baseball, to name a few. One year, he received an envelope shortly before Christmas inviting him to study dentistry early on. He had still been in high school, but took it as a sign.

Young Orin Scrivello (at the age of 14) still believed in Santa Claus and would be pursuing what would later become a passionate career.

* * *

(Time skip into 1981)

Today was December 22 and typically the office would be closing early, but Orin had one final patient. The woman sat in the black dental chair with her beautiful strawberry blond locks tied back into a ponytail. Her gray eyes darted around the room at her husband's various achievements and his actual diploma. *

"Okay, what seems to be the prob- Sarah?" Orin asked as he looked at his wife in surprise. She gave him a weak smile.

"I think I might have cracked a tooth while eating a candy cane. I've been craving peppermint lately and this little one is proving rather restless," Sarah explained as she held her stomach. Sarah also happened to be 7 weeks pregnant with their first child.

Orin lifted his wife's shirt up and kissed her stomach. "One kiss for the baby," he said before intertwining his fingers with Sarah's. "And one kiss for his or her gorgeous mother." He said after kissing her lips.

Sarah loved her husband and she would usually work alongside him, but today was a different story. "Doctor, we can have our fun later tonight if you want, but let's focus on the present, shall we?"

Orin smiled and grabbed his tools. Sarah's guess was correct and he did a quick local anesthetic. When he was done, she flashed a smile at him. "Come on. Let's get home," she said and Orin offered his hand to help her out of the chair. Sarah gladly took his hand.

* * *

(Christmas 1984)

Krystal opened her present and squealed with joy upon realizing it was a stuffed puppy that she named Shady. She giggled as her father tickled her stomach and her mother took the picture.

* * *

(Christmas 1987)

Two-year-old Ronny opened his gift. "Tigew?" he asked. Sarah raised a brow at her son.

"Don't ya like it?" Krystal asked.

"I dunno," he said. That gave Krystal an idea. She ran to her room and then came back with Shady in her arms. The five-year-old showed her brother what Santa had given her some time ago.

"This is Shady. Santa gave him to me. I asked Santa to give Shady a friend," she told her brother.

Ronny's mouth formed an o. "Weally?" he asked.

"Really. Why don't you give your friend a name?" she suggested.

Ronny had just learned his colors, but little did either parent know that he had gotten into his sister's crayons. "Scawlet," he said with a smile. Sarah kissed Orin and both adults felt their hearts melt.

* * *

(Christmas 1988)

A present had been there for both children. It was an inflatable mattress that they could jump on as opposed to their parents' bed.

"I go," Ronny said and Krystal glared. She had a better idea than getting into a brawl with her smaller brother. She started tickling him and he retaliated. Both were giggling and neither heard the click of a camera.

"They have such sweet smiles," Orin said to Sarah as he planted a kiss on her lips under the mistletoe. That kiss turned more passionate and Sarah placed the camera on a nearby chair.

Ronny and Krystal noticed that their parents hadn't said anything. "Mommy, daddy stop that," Krystal said.

Ronny nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Lovey dovey later. We gots more presents to open!" he exclaimed and Krystal nodded in agreement. The husband and wife separated and enjoyed their children smiling at their gifts as they opened each one.

It was their sweet smiles coupled with their childhood innocence that made Orin and Sarah proud parents and brought smiles to their faces as well.

* * *

 **Done! Thought I'd just make this short and sweet. More stories are to come tomorrow, but keep your eye on the fandoms. Hope you have a Merry Christmas! If it's already the day after (and you celebrate it), Happy Boxing Day! …Happy holidays to the rest of you!**

 **(*) Other frames on the wall included achievements, in case you wondering.**

 **``Eagle**

 **PS If you don't celebrate anything, I hope you enjoy your day.**

 **R and R, F and F, vote and ask. Bye!**


End file.
